Twins Forever
by HeartsCrown
Summary: Twins that are closer than anything else. When they moved to a new school, they started making friends and more. Will their relationship break because of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. First Chapter to Twins Forever. Twin Bromance and so on. Go easy on me. First Kingdom Hearts Fanfic ever.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Why? Why did his parents have to move the "family" to Radiant Garden just because they were transferred here? It's not like they'll be around anyway considering the fact that they were never around at home and all he had was his brother, his twin brother to be exact. Roxas let out a heavy sigh.

He then felt soft lips kissing his cheeks. He turned and saw an exact copy of himself. Everything was the same, both of them had blonde spiky hair and cerulean blue eyes, an innocent smile matched with an innocent face. Everything except the necklace that both boys had. Roxas had a key necklace while his twin had a star necklace, a green colored one. Green, that was his twin's favorite color.

Roxas' brain finally registered what happened and realized that his twin was just trying to cheer him up, so he gave his twin a reassuring smile. His twin smiled back like his mirror image and said, "Hey Roxy, its gonna be ok. So what if it's a new school? It's not like we ever needed friends in our old schools. It always had been you and me since preschool. And we both know that we turned down every single person who tried to be friends with us right? Since, at the end of every year, we needed to go and transfer to another school because of our parents."

"I know that Ven. It's just that, I really liked Twilight Town. Everyone was nice. The food there was great. Plus, nobody even tried to tell the difference between us. The people there were different," said Roxas.

Ven placed his hand on his twin's left leg and gave another smile, a smile that would've made girls go to the hospital due to loss of blood. "It'll be alright, we'll be in the same class. Dad said so, he even bothered to call them and asked if we could sit right next to each other."

"Wait, Dad called them? He did that? Really?" Roxas fired questions to his twin.

"Ummm, that's what Aqua said. Wait, you don't think SHE did that. Do you?" Ven asked. He heard his older twin sigh and gave him that 'Don't worry, I'll be there for you' look on his face.

Aqua, their caretaker - no their "fake" parent, was always around whenever they needed their parents. When it was parent-teacher meeting time for the twins and their parents are out (like always) on their business trips, she'll happily taking their place to meet the teachers. If one of them had a small injury, she'll be around and help make it feel a little better. She was the mother they never had. She had always been living with the family even before the twins were born.

"Ven! Ven! Roxas to Ven! Do you hear me?" Ven snapped out of his thoughts and saw that his older brother was looking at him with a worried look on his face. "It's ok Roxy, I'm fine. I guess I need a rest. I haven't slept yet after getting on the train." Ven yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. As his natural instincts took over, he leaned on his older twin's shoulder and closed his eyes, breathed in and smelled his older brother's scent that relaxed him and went to sleep.

Roxas smiled down on his baby brother, he was always looking out for Ven, or it was the other way around, he himself didn't know. After a while, he too yawned and fell asleep, his head leaning on his twin's head and they both breathed at the same pace while the train to Radiant Garden kept moving. It's destination, hours away.

* * *

Ven woke up smelling the familiar scent of his older twin, the brush of Roxas' blonde hair against his cheek made him feel like he was back home, wherever it was since he had moved a lot, sleeping in the same bed right next to his brother.

"Hey you up yet Ven?" Roxas asked his younger brother who was half asleep while he carried him on his back.

"Yeah, gimme a sec." was all Ven replied.

He finally opened his eyes and saw his new surroundings. There were flowers of every color in sight, when he turned his head left and right, all he could see were flowers. They were beautiful. The place he was in, wherever it was, had a large space, people were moving everywhere, families were reunited and he heard the sound of the trains. He was in Radiant Garden's train station.

"Umm, Ven. How long. Do you. Expect me. To carry you. On my back. And carry both. Our bags at the same. Time?" Roxas said, tiredness clear in his voice as he tried to support his twin and their bags.

"Ooops. Sorry Roxy." Ven apologized and got down from Roxas' back and asked for his bag back. "Maybe I should carry yours too. How long did you carry me anyway?" Ven asked, worried about his brother.

"Well, the train stopped and I didn't want to wake you up so I carried you and both our bags out of the train. Called Aqua and told her that we arrived and you woke up right after enjoying the view from up there while I was having a hard time supporting everything." Roxas replied as soon as he had caught his breath.

Ven apologized again, his brother had always taken care of him and making sure he had enough of everything, toys, food, sleep and even love. "Guess I really **am** a baby huh Roxy?" he said and laughed.

"Well, you **are** my baby brother Ventus." Said Roxas holding Ven by his waist and pulling him closer. He gave a quick kiss at his twin's cheek which eventually turned bright red. "You know that you're cute when you're blushing right?" said Roxas which made Ven blush even brighter than before.

"Ummm. Look! There's Aqua!" Ven pointed out with his finger. He found her easily like a fish out of water with her blue everything: clothes, hair, fingernails and eyes. Well, except here lips, then again, he never bothered about them as long as he had Roxas beside him.

Both twins ran towards her and waving their hands and calling out her name. Aqua saw her two favorite twins in the world (well, the only twins she knows in the world) and ran towards them with a big smile on her face.

Then she stopped midway and gave Roxas one of her death glares. Which lead to both twins stopping where they are with a confused look on their faces. Then while the twins were both looking at each other, "HEY GUYS!" out popped Aqua and surprised and the both fell flat, butt first on the ground laughing.

"Hey Aqua." Both twins said simultaneously after they finished laughing on the ground.

"Come on you two, get up and lets go to your new home. Again." She said that last word so flatly, there might not even be a key for it in a piano. "Brought the normal car, you know, the not so extravagant yet slightly extravagant one. Xigbar's waiting and you know how much he doesn't like to wait."

Aqua helped them on their feet and they walked. Yes, they walked, even though they knew Xigbar will be mad and might even throw a tantrum. Again.

* * *

The ride to their new home wasn't as long as the train ride but it was still a long one. Like before, Aqua was sitting right next to the driver's seat having a chat with the driver, Xigber. Sure he had a scars on his face, and maybe even lost one of his eyes for some reason and whenever someone asked, he'll answer simply by saying that his old cat had scratched his eye when he was a little boy, hence the scars on his face. Most people who don't know Xigbar think that he might be a criminal, but inside he really cares for the family he has, which included Mr. and Mrs. Strife, Aqua, the Strife twins, Roxas and Ventus.

The twins sat in the back seat hands holding each other while Ventus leaned on Roxas like their trip in the train. Like their first trip to their new home. Roxas kissed Ventus on the cheek and his younger twin smiled and closed his eyes, sensing the familiar scent of his older twin and fell asleep. Again.

* * *

**I guess I'll stop there. Read and review please! Suggestions on how to improve them are always open. Next chapter will be a little tour of their new home and maybe even their new high school. :) Any mistakes, please kindly point them out too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated! I had trouble with this chapter for some reason, I kept rewriting it over and over again. So enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"DAMN! THIS IS OUR NEW HOME?" Roxas said, eyes and mouth wide open staring at the mansion in front of him.

"Roxy, why are you surprised? It's just like the last one you know big, spacious, colorful fields on the outside. Bet it's just the same in the inside, minus the fields." said Ventus clearly unimpressed after seeing new mansions his parents made every time they moved.

The Strife mansion was as big as stadium from the outside, like Ventus mentioned, there were colorful flower fields making a pathway to the giant oak wooden doors that had the letter 'S' carved beautifully on it.

"Nyeeeh, the last one was fancier, plus it's a lot smaller in the inside. Trust me, the only thing that has a large space is the kitchen slash dining room." Aqua said while watering all of the flowers while they were on the way to the front door.

"Really?" asked Ventus now completely depressed knowing that his room is going to be much smaller than the big space that he's used to.

Aqua just gave her 'do you honestly think I'm serious' look and said with a wide grin on her face, "I'm joking Ven! Your room plus Roxas' take up pretty much most of the space available on the second floor!"

"Okay, we're here guys. Who wants to open the door?" asked Roxas interrupting Ventus' and Aqua's conversation. As if right on queue the front door opened by itself and showed a magnificent room. Roxas guessed it was the living room because all he could see were couches, coffee tables, lamps and on the walls were pictures of his family, Aqua, Xigbar and everyone else that used to work for the Strife family.

"Your rooms are upstairs, first door…"

"On the right. We know Aqua, we've been doing this ever since we first moved. If we ever needed you, your room is at the end of the hallway next to the kitchen and XIgbar probably lives somewhere else not in the mansion. Am I right?" said Roxas with a grin on his face, happy to see Aqua's face red in embarrassment after he had finished her sentence for her.

Aqua forced the red color on her face to disappear and said, "Your other…"

"Belongings are up in our room."

"Shut up Roxas." Was Aqua's reply before she went off to do her duties.

"You know you shouldn't have done that right? You know she hates it if we finish her sentences for her." Said Ventus. "Anyways, it's still early here so… Do you wanna check how comfortable our new bed is?" Ventus gave his older twin a wink that would've made the room filled with blood if Roxas wasn't used to it.

"If you're talking about sleeping, I'm okay with that but if you're not, not today, we've school tomorrow and I don't want you limping on the first day." Roxas teased his younger twin making him pout.

"I'm tired of sleeping."

"Of course, you've been doing it the whole time: in the train, at the station and on our ride here." Roxas teased again this time, running for his life as his twin gave him a death glare that sent the message 'you're lucky if you get to go to school tomorrow'.

* * *

Roxas ran up the stairs, "God, why do the stairs have to be so –"

"Hey Roxy, make sure you don't trip and fall." A voice in front of him spoke.

"Oh SHIT!"

"Gotcha! Told you to be careful."

Roxas looked up and saw his twin, who he had ran away from and left in the living room just a moment ago was holding his arm making sure he didn't fall. "Ven… How'd you?" asked after regaining his balance.

"Elevator" and gave his twin a bright smile. "You know, sometimes I can't stop thinking you'll get hurt whenever I'm not around."

"Shut up Ven. **You'll **get hurt whenever **I'm** around if you know what I mean." Roxas said grinning like an idiot.

Ventus grabbed his mirror image's hand and they both ran into their room straight to the king sized bed.

"You're gonna sleep again Ven?" Roxas asked stupidly.

"Aww come on! We haven't done it since… I don't know. Since the last time we did it." Ven said pouting. He then felt soft lips touching his own and felt a hand similar to his playing with his spikes. The moment he smelled that certain scent he had loved since he was young he knew that he was wrapped around his brother's arms, locked in a deep kiss.

Roxas broke the kiss to breathe for air and said, "Don't worry Ven. I'll make you feel good tomorrow." And he kissed his younger twin on the forehead. "We've a big day tomorrow so you better get sleeping."

"I'll sleep as long as you don't let me go. You know I like it if we're super close."

Roxas smiled and gave another kiss on his twin's lips. "Of course. Goodnight Ven. If I know Aqua, she would've seen this coming so I guess no dinner for us tonight."

At the same time, two pairs of cerulean orbs are covered by eyelids as the twins sleep in each other's arm.

* * *

"VEN! What's taking you so long to change?" asked Roxas from outside their dressing room.

"I CAN'T ZIP UP MY PANTS! IT'S STUCK!"

_Mmmm_. Roxas had a wide grin on his face and went towards the door to the dressing room. He opened the door to see Ventus' sexy butt up in the air bending down trying to zip up his pants. "Hey, mind if I help?"

Ventus blushed and nodded in response. Roxas came forward and bent down to meet Ventus' open fly and a very visible black and white checkered cloth which he concluded was his twin's underwear. Just the sight of the small bulge on it was making him horny, _It's okay, I'm getting me some tonight, _and he prayed the teachers won't give them any homework on their first day of school.

"Umm, Roxas. You can stop staring and help?" Said Ventus innocently and snapping Roxas out from his thought. Roxas looked up and gave his twin a wide grin and pulled his zipper up, patting the package it was holding right after.

He whispered to Ven, "You, me, tonight." And licked the shell of his twin's ear to make sure he got the message. Ven bit his older twin's earlobe and whispered back, "Of course." In response to Roxas' invitation.

* * *

"YOU TWO BETTER GET DOWN HERE! IF VENTUS' ASS IS HURTING THEN CARRY HIM ROXAS! YOU KNOW ITS YOUR FAULT! BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD! AND AFTER I WORKED SO HARD TO MAKE THEM!" Aqua was losing her patience as she waited in the dining room, the breakfast she made ten minutes laid in front of her, untouched.

She heard footsteps, and saw that Ven was walking perfectly fine and she gave a smile to the twins, happy that they didn't do it knowing that their first day of school was today. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go on and eat. School starts in an hour and only for today Xigbar's going to give you a ride."

The breakfast that Aqua 'worked so hard' with were just toasts, sunny side eggs and milk. Simple food that even Roxas could make in less than 5 minutes.

"So? How do you guys like the uniform?" Aqua asked as Ven swallowed a bite of the toast which had turned a bit soggy after being exposed to the air for so long which screwed his face a bit.

"It's cool. Better than the last one we went to anyway." Roxas said. The school uniform was like every single one of his other uniforms: white buttoned, short sleeved shirt, had a pocket at the left side and had the school emblem on it, black zip-up pants and a black tie. He took a bite of his toast and had trouble forcing it down his throat. "What the hell is wrong with the toast Aqua? It tastes like cardboard!"

"Not my fault it took you guys a hell long time to get down here."

Roxas simply ignored her answer and finished his glass of milk and eggs, leaving the toast after one bite. Ventus suddenly had an idea in his head and took a bite from Roxas' toast and opened his mouth showing the piece of toast to his brother.

"Do you want it now?" Ven asked giving a wink to the older twin.

"Just one and we're off to school."

Roxas pushed his twin's head from the back of his head and gave him a kiss taking the now wet toast covered with his twin's saliva and swallowing it down his throat no problem. Both twins licked their lips after the kiss and went outside holding hands and saw that Xigbar was waiting, and he didn't look happy. Then again, he never did.

* * *

**Sorry! I was expecting the school part to start in this chapter but I didn't have any new ideas to write about so yeah. :) Next chapter WILL be about the school and I hope it turns out better than this chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaaaaaaaaaaay! Finally have the time to update this story! And also, I'd like to apologise to the readers who have been waiting for updates. I'm really, truly sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Ven, you ready?" Roxas asked his younger twin.

Ventus gave his brother a simple nod as an answer.

The twins were standing outside the door that'll lead to their classroom for the whole year. Suddenly the door opened to show a woman, Ventus guessed she was around her early twenties, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She greeted them with a smile and invited them inside the class.

"Okay everyone, starting today we'll have two new students and their twins! Could you introduce yourselves to the class?" the woman asked kindly.

"Ummm. Hi. I'm Roxas and this here, is my younger brother, Ventus. As you can see, we're twins." Roxas said, repeating the same words he had always said whenever they were asked to do introductions.

"In case you're wondering, I'm the younger twin." Ventus said with a friendly smile. 'Same as always. Next she'll tell us to take our seats and then she's going to introduce herself.'

"Thank you Roxas and Ventus. I hope we'll be able to cooperate and have fun while learning. You may take your seats which are behind Sora and Riku." She pointed nicely to two empty seat.

The twins went to their respective seats and as Ventus predicted, the teacher introduced herself as Miss Larxene and they'll be seeing her every English lesson.

* * *

"Can anybody tell me what is the formula to find power?" the physics teacher, Professor Xehanort, asked the class.

Ventus couldn't help not paying attention to the lesson because all he could think about was what Roxas told would most likely happen as they haven't received any assignments yet. He felt a tap on his right elbow and he turned to see that it was Roxas- then again, who else could it have been? Instantly he felt the rush of his blood flowing straight to his face.

Roxas noticed this and grabbed his twin's arm and walked straight to the classroom door, asking for permission to go to the toilet which was allowed instantly.

* * *

Roxas dragged his younger twin straight into one of the cubicles and locked the door straightaway. He faced his twin and said, "Really Ven? You were thinking about _that _during physics? If it was biology, sure I'll understand."

That made Ven's blushing to intensify instantly. He heard his brother sigh and felt a familiar hand on his cheek. Ventus closed his eyes knowing what'll happen next. He felt Roxas' soft lips on his and tried his best to stop himself from moaning. He was afraid that someone might hear them but all thought about that was lost as soon as he heard the familiar sound of pants being unzipped. Ven's pants fell down and he was wearing nothing else down there except for his black and white checkered boxers. His erection could be seen through the soft fabric. Ven tried to protest but Roxas took this as an invitation to put his tongue in Ventus' mouth. The twin's tongues practically danced a tango in Ven's mouth. Ventus couldn't hold it in any longer, and Roxas wasn't helping as he was stroking Ven's member from the outside. The friction from the fabric and the tongue action was too much for Ven to handle, and he finally let out a moan. He hoped that it wasn't loud enough to be heard by anyone except his brother and if it was loud, he hoped that the toilet was empty.

Roxas finally broke the kiss to breathe but not removing his hand away from Ven's dick.

Ven felt the waistband of his boxers expanding which only meant that Roxas was taking them off for him. He opened his eyes and looked at his brother and whispered, "Are you sure we should do this here?"

Roxas hushed his younger twin and gave him a reassuring smile and said, "It'll be fine baby brother. Just relax, the professor won't mind. He'll just think that we're wandering around the school looking for the toilet."

After saying that, Ventus' cock disappeared inside Roxas' mouth. Roxas did his usual routine- using his tongue to lick Ven's shaft and tease him by licking his head and going down, putting all of Ventus inside his mouth. Ventus felt as if he died and went to Heaven. He hadn't had a blowjob from Roxas for quite a while since all the packing and travelling made them tired to do any sex related stuff.

"Rox…as. Almost… There." Ven said between gasps. Ven thrust his cock deep inside Roxas' mouth and all the cum that he saved up for God-knows-how-long exploded inside Roxas' mouth. Roxas tried his best to swallow all of his twin's cum and as usual, he succeeds in doing so.

The younger of the twins pulled out his cock from his brother's mouth and gave him a smile. Roxas started to lick Ven's member clean and swallowed any remaining cum. After that, he kissed his younger brother and the tongue dancing continued. Ven broke the kiss this time and whispered to his brother, "You better be ready for tonight, I've something special for you."

"I'll be ready. You know why? Cause you're my baby brother. Now, do you need me to help you put your pants back on or are you going to do that yourself." Roxas gave his younger twin a wink and smiled.

Ven pulled up his boxers, followed by his pants and gave his older brother a quick kiss on the cheek. The two boys went out of the toilet back to their class. Both of them were thinking the same thing: 'This year seems to be more exciting than any other year.'

* * *

**Hope all you readers out there are happy about this chapter! Will try to update again ASAP. As usual read and review. Suggestions on how to make the story better are welcomed. :)**


End file.
